Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data categorizing system, a method, and program software for the method and a recording medium storing the program software.
Description of the Related Art
Data including data components has its own characteristics according to data contents of the data. In the case of a set including a number of data components of the data, it is necessary to categorize a plurality of pieces of data into a plurality of predetermined type groups without precise comparison of the content of the data in the set in some cases.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5801611 discloses an apparatus which determines identity of an item name by calculating an item score from relevance to a word characterizing the content of the item with reference to an item notation score database.